nonstopwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
NSW Payback 2018
Summary Payback 2018 is a Raw & Smackdown ppv in season 6. Kick Off Show Summary The kick off show would have two great matches on it that would start off with The Connection looking to defend their SmackDown Tag Team Titles against The Hounds but it would be The Hounds who would claim victory and become champions for a 5th time. The match following that would be a real grudge match as Shane Sabin would clash with Trey Savage and it would be Shane Sabin who would pick up the big win. Main Show Summary The first match on the main card would see Sean Betherick look to defend his NSW World Heavyweight Title against Dan Masters, Jay Money and Jared Elgin but it would be Jared Elgin who would fight his way to become the new World Heavyweight Champion. The next match on the card would see The Mundo taking on Danny Sixx inside Hell In A Cell and this would reach boiling point as these two looked to destroy each other but it would be Danny Sixx who would emerge victorious. Following from that the next match would be for the vacant Raw Women's Title as Nia Jax would clash against Mexican Kelsey and despite Nia Jax dishing out brutal punishment it would be Mexican Kelsey who would become champion. The next match on the card would be for the Raw Tag Team Titles and The Pirates looked to defend against The Elite and it would be The Pirates who would pick up the huge win and be able to retain the Raw Tag Team Titles. Following from that the next match would see Adrian Kincade take on Ryan Riley and it was a must win match for Kincade as he heads towards a NSW World Title match at SummerSlam but it would be Ryan Riley who would get a count out victory over Adrian Kincade. Following that, the next match would be for the vacant SmackDown Women's Title and it would be filled with controversy as Ember Moon, Victoria Xtreme, Cassidy Vader and Tiffany Razor would clash for the title and it would be Tiffany Razor who would win the title but with everyone wondering why the referee screwed Victoria Xtreme out of a potential victory. Following on from that the next match would be for the United States Championship as The Monster Goldman would be defending against Willy Street but at the end of the match it would be The American Dream Willy Street who be realise his dream and become the new United States Champion. Finally came the main event it would see Morgan Wolf looking to defend his NSW World Title against Justin Sane inside Hell In A Cell and to the shock but also joy of many it would be Justin Sane who would not only win but dominate the match to become the new NSW World Champion. Watch Payback now to watch a fantastic and shocking night of action from the superstars of NSW. Matches ; * Match 8 (NSW Title, Hell in a cell) ' Morgan Wolf © v Justin Sane (Winner) ' * Match 7 (US Title) ' The Monster Goldman © v Willy Street (Winner) ' * Match 6 (SD Women's Title) ' Ember Moon v Victoria Xtreme v Cass v Tiff (Winner) ' * Match 5 ' Adrian Kincade v Ryan Riley (Winner) ' * Match 4 (RAW Tag Team Titles) ' (Winners) The Pirates © v The Elite' * Match 3 (RAW Women's Title) ' Nia Jax v Mexican Kelsey (Winner)' * Match 2 (Hell in a cell) ' The Mundo v Danny Sixx (Winner) ' * Match 1 (NSW World Heavyweight Title) ' Sean Bertherick © v Jay Money v Dan Masters v Jared Elgin (Winner) ' Kick Off show Matches * Match 2 ' (Winner) Shane Sabin v Trey Savage ' * Match 1 (SD Tag Team Titles) ' The Connection © v The Hounds (Winners)' Other on-screen talent See also *NSW_Money_in_the_bank ---- *The show can be seen at https://www.twitch.tv/nswnetwork at 10.00pm UK 29th April 2018 and at https://www.youtube.com/channel/Nonstopwrestlinguk the next day.